A Lua Mortal
by Ness-Chan
Summary: Essa Fanfic é de InuYasha... Uma mistura de drama com romance, suspense e se der um pouquinho de humor XD...
1. A Lua Mortal

**A Lua Mortal**

**Em um dia muito chuvoso, uma linda menina de longos e negros cabelos estava a pensar diante seu espelho:**

**-Será... Não pode ser hoje... Mas... É.**

**E, ela arregala seus lindos olhos castanhos e senta em sua cama. Ela parece estar mais pálida. De repente, bate em sua porta um lindo garoto de cabelo prateado e longo com olhos amarelados. toc-toc**

**- Pode entrar.**

**- Oi, Kikyou. Como você está pálida. O que aconteceu?**

**- InuYasha... É hoje o dia.**

**- Mas... Não pode ser...**

**Kikyou começa a chorar delicadamente**

**- InuYasha, me prometa uma coisa... Não saia de meu lado.**

**- Sim, Kikyou.**

**Mais à noite...**

**- InuYasha, você ouviu esse uivo?**

**- Sim.**

**De repente, algo de estranho acontece. Uma sombra muito esquisita aparece em seu quarto. E se ouve um grito:**

**- KIKYOU!**

**E quando dera por si, Kikyou, estava morta.**

**Já começando a chorar:**

**- Você... vai...me pagar...**

**.:Fim do 1º capítulo:.**

**Autora falando: Oi genteee... tudo bom? É que eu sô nova aqui e essa é minha 1ª fanfic... XD... espero que gostem... minha criatividade é pouca... o 1º capítulo não foi tão emocionante... Essa história é um drama com romance e suspense... se der eu também vou colocar um pouco de humor D ... Bom... vô indo viu? Bjos Ness-Chan**


	2. A Luta por um Amor

**A Luta por um Amor**

**No dia seguinte...**

**- Eu... eu não acredito que eu deixei isso acontecer... Kikyou... você é a pessoa que eu mais amo. Como isso pôde acontecer logo com você?**

**Depois disso, InuYasha, a leva para ser enterrada junto de sua casa. Chama Kaede, sua irmã caçula e as pessoas da vila para o enterro. Todos falam lindos versos e declarações a aquela linda jovem morta. Depois do enterro, Kaede vai falar com InuYasha.**

**- InuYasha.**

**- Que foi Kaede?**

**- Eu sei o quanto você amava minha querida irmã. Nós dois somos quem mais vai sofrer por sua morte.**

**- Eu sei.**

**- Mas, InuYasha, se você estiver disposto a levar o corpo de Kikyou até uma velha senhora nas matas profundas, eu fiquei sabendo que ela poderá trazê-la de volta a vida.**

**- Mas, é claro. Eu farei de tudo para trazer Kikyou de volta a vida. **

**- Que bom. Só peço para que vá logo, pois seu corpo pode apodrecer.**

**- Irei amanhã, com o amanhecer do sol.**

**- Então, como já está ficando tarde, adeus.**

**- Adeus.**

**Ao escurecer, enquanto InuYasha está a se lamentar, aparece um brilho em sua frente, tão branco e puro, fazendo tudo ficar preto ao seu redor. Esse brilho parecia ser de um anjo de tão puro que era. Mas, desse brilho, surgiu uma mulher, linda, que InuYasha já conhecia.**

**- Kikyou!**

**- InuYasha. Eu vi seu sofrimento e resolvi vir até aqui, para conversar rapidamente com você.**

**- Kikyou, me desculpe! A culpa foi toda minha, na hora que eu tinha que ter te ajudado, eu falhei, e agora, você está morta.**

**- InuYasha, não se culpe por nada. A culpa não foi sua. O monstro das trevas apareceu quando menos esperávamos. Em só o vi, alguns segundos antes de morrer.**

**- Kikyou, você voltará a vida o mais breve possível. Eu te prometo.**

**- Como?**

**- Eu vou levar seu corpo até uma senhora nas matas profundas.**

**- Ah, InuYasha. Tenho que ir agora. Mas não se preocupe. Estarei do seu lado todo o tempo e... Boa sorte em sua viajem.**

**- Muito Obrigada, minha querida Kikyou.**

**.:Fim do 2º capítulo:.**

**Autora Falando: Genti, valeu mesmo pela força e que bom que gostaram do 1º capítulo... XD ... bem... aqui vai o segundo e espero que gostem mais ainda do que o primeiro... - ... O 1º foi mais suspense esse aqui foi mais romance e o próximo... quem sabe...? Oo... impossível vocês saberem, pq nem eu sei... hihihi... Bom... vo indo... Bjs Ness-Chan**


	3. O Reencontro

**O Reencontro**

**Na manhã seguinte, InuYasha, não esperou nem um segundo, indo em direção as matas profundas, com o corpo de sua amada em seus ombros.**

**Enquanto percorria seu longo caminho, pensava:**

**Kikyou me contou toda a história do Monstro das Trevas, mas eu jamais o vi... Como será que ele é?**

**Até que tropeçou em algo, quase deixando Kikyou cair.**

**- Ai! O que é isso?**

**- An? O que foi isso?**

**- Você não olha por onde anda não, é?**

**- Hei, seu... olhos arregaladosseu youkai... lontra!**

**- Eu sou um youkai RAPOSA!**

**- Dá no mesmo!**

**- Unf! Não vai adiantar nada eu brigar com um meio youkai coelho como você!**

**- Eu sou um meio youkai cachorro!**

**- Como é que eu ia saber? Você estava saltitando por ai!**

**- Eu estava correndo e pulando os obstáculos.**

**- Ah, ta! Então o meio youkai coelho tava correndo! Ta explicado.**

**- Aff! Mas, afinal... quem é você?**

**- Eu sou Shippou. E você, quem você é?**

**- Eu sou InuYasha.**

**- Ah, ta! ironia Que emocionante! **

**- Ta, mas eu tenho que ir. Não posso demorar muito.**

**- Hei! Posso ir com você?**

**- Por que?**

**- Eu to sozinho. Meu pai e minha mãe morreram e não tenho irmãos.**

**- Ta, pode ir. Mas não me atrapalhe. Se não, você ficará pra trás!**

**- Ta bom! Muito Obrigada!**

**E eles continuaram a seguir a longa trilha para as Matas Profundas.**

**De repente, ao anoitecer, InuYasha ouve o mesmo uivo da noite em que Kikyou morreu. E Shippou, vê uma sombra estranha se aproximando... até que... (continua no próximo capítulo )**

**.:Fim do 3º capítulo:.**

**Autora Falando: Gentiiii... eu num sei se vocês acharam graça nesse capítulo, mas eu achei um pouquinho . E... o fim deixa um mistério horrorosooo... XD ... mas vocês vão ver no próximo capítulo o que será isso . Ah! E em algum capítulo, que eu vou colocar, eu vou por a Sara, uma princesa humana que se apaixona pelo Seshoumaru (em InuYasha mesmo, não fui eu quem inventou) okz? Big Bjs by Ness-Chan**


	4. A Perdição

**A Perdição**

**E... quando olharam direito... aquela era a sombra de um Youkai lobo, que estava à procura de alimentos para sua tribo.**

**Quando amanheceu, InuYasha e Shippou foram direto para as matas profundas. Pegaram muitas informações pelo caminho para saber onde aquela velha estava.**

**Chegando ao local, Descobriram que aquela velha já havia morrido há 3 anos.**

**InuYasha, por saber disso, começou a chorar sentindo culpa pela morte de sua amada e por não conseguir trazê-la de volta.**

**Shippou tentou acalmá-lo:**

**- InuYasha... Eu sei que você está triste, e se sentindo culpado pelo o que aconteceu com Kikyou, mas não fique assim. Eu estava igual quando meu pai morreu. Mas, ele já se foi... E quase nunca tem volta!**

**- Shippou, Cale a boca! Você não sabe o que é perder alguém muito amado. Você nunca se apaixonou.**

**- Posso nunca ter me apaixonado, mas meu pai é muito mais importante que um simples amor. Ele que me criou e cuidou de mim. Entre nós, existia mais afeto por sermos parentes.**

**Então, InuYasha voltou correndo, com o corpo de kikyou para a aldeia, onde poderia enterrá-lo e despedir-se de Kikyou.**

**A noite, antes de enterrá-la, o espírito de Kikyou, apareceu diante seus olhos novamente.**

**- InuYasha!**

**E InuYasha nem conseguia falar de tanto chorar.**

**- Quero que saibas que te amo muito mais que o além. E que por mais que eu não esteja mais viva, meu espírito e meu coração, estarão juntos de ti para sempre. Por mais que eu não tenha retorno à vida.**

**- Mas...**

**- Mas nada. Quero que saibas, que um dia, quando você olhar para o céu, por mais que esteja nublado, verás a minha estrela, brilhando por ti, e te desejando todo o amor que um dia você desejou a alguém.**

**E assim, Kikyou foi enterrada.**

** FIM **

**Autora falando: Oii... desculpem-me ter demorado a terminar a história, e desculpem-me ela estar pequena... sabem como é né? Fim de ano... to me esforçando pra tirar notas boas e não ser reprovada (eu nunca fui reprovada, mas quem garante que agora eu não seja? Nunca se sabe!)... Espero que tenham gostado de ler minha Fic... Kissus by Ness-Chan**


End file.
